Without You
by Winston9957
Summary: May 6th 2004 Just a short story.
1. 1997

**Without You**

_**Somewhere and sometime in 1997**_

As I walked along the streets of Manhattan, I passed by a jewelry store. As I looked inside, my eyes wandered to a ring. An engagement ring, it seemed perfect for Rachel. I entered the store and walked up to the counter.

"How much?" I ask, pointing at the ring in the glass cabinet.

"$6190, would you care to take a look?"

"No, I'll take it."

"Wow, that's pretty expensive. That girl of yours must be special."

Not bothering to answer, I put the ring in a blue velvet box and leave.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is just briefing you for the next chapter.**


	2. May 6th 2004 Newark Airport

**Without You**

_**May 6th 2004 Rachel's POV**_

"But I'm telling you now, I love you. Do not get on this plane."

The words echoed through my mind. My head was filled to the brim with anxiety. My body began to perspire like a water fountain and my stomach filled with butterflies. This is it. This is the most important decision of my life. You never think that you're actually going to make these decisions in life, but here I am. Ross or Paris. Love or work. From this moment, my life will never be the same.

"Miss, are you boarding the plane?"

It's time. I have to make my decision, now or never. I start trying to think of the future, what do I want? But I'm under so much pressure that I can barely see Ross in front of me. I us can't decide now.

"Hey hey, I know you love me. I know you do."

I begin to tear up, he's right, I love him. But why did he have to wait until now? If he had told me earlier, I would definitely have stayed. But now...

"Miss."

I have to go, Ross is in the past now. It's time for a new beginning, in Paris. I really wish I could stay though, but it's too late now.

"I- I have to get on the plane."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. They're waiting for me Ross. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Rachel."

"I'm so sorry."

I repeated it one more time before I walked out of his life. Forever...

_**Ross's POV**_

A single tear slid down the side of my face. As she walked through those doors and I felt a knife plunge deep into my chest. She turned me down. I really thought she would stay. She's gone now. But I refuse to believe it.

From my pocket, I pulled out something special. Something meant for her. Something from 1997. I don't know what made me bring it, but I'm glad I did.

I begin to running towards the gate. All I could think about was Rachel, I didn't care about the consequences.

Sir, you can not go through the doors."

"Get off of me!" I scream, pushing him out of the way.

I ran through the doors and into the hallway. I have to catch up to her. When I saw her, I thanked my lucky stars that she hadn't boarded the actual aircraft yet.

"Rachel!"

As she turned to see me, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pull her close to me.

"Ross, I told you, I can't do thi-"

He shut her up by placing a kiss on her lips.

"Just hear me out okay?"

She nodded her understanding with a stunned look on her face.

"Rachel, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you when I was fifteen. Since then I have been trying to show to you how much you really mean to me. After your prom night, I heard you and Chip arguing about how he cheated on you. When I heard that, it made me wanna kill him. That was when I realized that my feelings for you were true."

By now both Ross and Rachel were crying and flight staff were watching the romance, not bothering with the sudden violation of rules.

"That fateful day in Central Perk, you walked back into my life. I spent my life that year trying to open up to you. And after a year and a half, I finally got everything I had ever wanted. But one year later, I lost everything. I thought that it was the end, of everything, of us. But five years later, we had something that changed everything, our beautiful baby girl. And know here we are. I am begging you to stay with me. But nothing has convinced you. So maybe this will..."

He got down on one knee and opened a box to reveal an expensive engagement ring.

"Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"


End file.
